grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Sandman
|season = 2 |number = 15 |epnumber = 37 |prodcode = 215 |image = 215-Nick getting blinded.jpg |airdate = March 22, 2013 |viewers = 5.00 million |writer = Alan DiFiore |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech Other Co-stars |objects = Kanabo |literary = The Sand Man |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-seventh episode overall. It first aired on March 22, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Portland Nick and Hank A car parks outside a church. The occupant takes some pills and then joins a grief counseling session while Molly Fisk is speaking about her brother. The man introduces himself as Andre and talks about how much he misses his deceased wife. After the meeting ends, Andre offers Molly a ride to her home. Once there they talk and he breathes a red mist into her eyes, She pulls away and cries, he says "that's what I want" and woges into a Jinnamuru Xunte using his tongue to lick her tears then he leaves. Molly screaming that she is unable to see pulls a bookcase down on top of herself and is crushed to death. Nick, Monroe, Hank and Rosalee are having dinner at Monroe's house and are discussing the fact that Captain Renard is a Zauberbiest, a Royal and woke Juliette up with a kiss. They speculate as to his motivations. Next morning Nick, Hank and Sgt Wu are at Molly's home to investigate her non-appearence at work. Nick notices that her eyes are really red and does not think that the injury was caused by the bookcase. Andre pulls up outside another church, takes some more pills and then heads inside to join a grief support group The Medical Examiner (Dr Harper) reports that Molly suffocated as her windpipe was crushed, but that the most interesting thing is that she was blind and that had only just happened. In her eyes was something that looked like sand but was actually some parasites that resemble those causing River Blindness which is caused through the bite of a fly. The ME doesn't know how Molly contracted the infection since it only occurs in Africa. Meanwhile Andre is attacking Kelly, when he is interrupted by Casey. Nick, Hank and Sgt Wu respond to the call where Casey confirms the sketch of Andre is her sister's attacker. She also gives a description of his car. Nick, Monroe and Hank find information about the Jinnamuru Xunte in the trailer and discover that it feeds on tears. Dr Harper confirms that the worms in Kelly's eyes are the same as those found in Molly, but bigger and still living. The car is found outside a high school where a grief support meeting is taking place. Nick, Hank and Sgt Wu see Andre and chase him back into the school. Whilst attempting to arrest him, Nick is sprayed with the red mist, and initially sees through a red filter and then is blinded. Andre carjacks a car to escape. Hank takes Nick to Spice Shop at his request as he realizes that the hospital won't help. Nick seems to be developing enhanced senses as he identifies Rosalee as his hearing becomes more acute. One of the ingredients for the cure is the eye of the Jinnamuru Xunte removed with a spoon when fully woged. Casey is crying for her sister when Andre enters her house. Nick hears Hank receive notification that they have found the stolen car and works out that Andre will be at Casey's house. Casey is fighting Andre (remembering to cover her eyes at the right moment) when Hank kicks down the door. Nick, Rosalee, Monroe and Hank start searching the house for Andre, while Casey grabs a kitchen knife and stays downstairs. Nick tracks Andre to the attic by noise, confronts him, fights him and knocks him out. Monroe extracts an eye and Rosalee makes the potion, puts it on a bandage and applies the bandage to Nick. Whilst this is happening Andre recovers consciousness and goes downstairs where Casey stabs and kills him. Sometime later Nick is shown practicing hitting thrown fruit, whilst blindfold, with Monroe who says that "those little red worms may have done you some good". Renard Sean Renard dreams that he wakens to find Juliette Silverton in his bed. He tells her that she should not be there. She woges into an old woman and tells him to kiss her like he did before. Juliette Juliette Silverton thinks she is going insane because of the things she is seeing in her home. She visits Rosalee Calvert at the Exotic Spice & Tea Shop and describes her fears. Rosalee accompanies Juliette to Juliette's home where Juliette describes what she has seen. Rosalee is unable to see the ghost-like shadow that Juliette can see. In the evening, Julliette again senses the shadow and berates it. The shadow briefly sharpens and she sees that it is Nick. The shadow wisps away. Vienna Frau Pech visits Adalind Schade in Vienna. She is aware of Catherine Schade's death and of Adalind having lost her Hexenbiest spirit. She senses Adalind's pregnancy and Adalind tells her that the father was one of two half-brothers. Pech concludes that the father is a royal. Pech says that she can help with the valuable child. Press Release NICK MUST FACE A NEW WESEN THAT LEAVES HIS VICTIMS BLIND -- When a mysterious case of sudden blindness causes a woman’s death, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) come across a disturbing Wesen that feeds off its victim’s tears. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) contemplates the significance of her new situation, while Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) continues to work with Rosalee (Bree Turner) in an effort to fix her memory. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Jinnamuru Xunte Images Mr. Sandman.jpg Andre.jpg Andre Morphed.jpg Casey.jpg Frau Pech.jpg Frau Pech Morphed.jpg Joe Silva.jpg Molly Fisk.jpg 215-Jinnamuru Xunte diary.png 215-Jinnamuru Xunte diary2.png 215-Jinnamuru Xunte brain diary.png 215-Casey.png 215-Jinnamuru Xunte.png 215-Small worms.png 215-Big worms.png 215-Kelly no eyes.png 215-Andre stabbed by Casey.png 215-Andre one eye woged.png 215-Andre one eye.png 215-Andre dead.png Promo trailer images 215-fly wesen.png 215-promo trailer.png 215-fly.png 215-eating tears.png 215-Nick getting blinded by fly.png 215-Nick blinded.png Videos Select scene Production Notes *The episode quote image includes a statue of the Virgin Mary crying. *Guest stars were introduced with the term "Starring" rather than "Guest Starring." *The medical examiner is not referred to or addressed by name. Continuity *Juliette Silverton continues to sense a presence in her home. *The identity of the father of Adalind's baby becomes less clear as she implies it could be either Sean or Eric's. *Nick gains a new skill of enhanced hearing. Trivia *The song Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes can be heard playing twice before the episode title card. *When Nick is attacked and blinded he is at Santa Lucia High School named after the Catholic Saint, St. Lucie who is the patron Saint of the blind.